How To Lush A Guy In 10 Hours
by Azure Moon 1353
Summary: Matthew Lush and Nicholas Laws have been dating for about a month. Spending a magical day together, is Nick ready to give himself to Matthew in every way possible?


How To Lush A Guy In 10 Hours

It's 6:00am, the sun rising above the horizon of California. Internal clock beeping, Matthew peeks open his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the universe: Nick, sleeping soundlessly in front of him. The younger of the two looked so peaceful that Matthew did not want to wake him. Instead, he snuck into the kitchen in his underwear to cook some breakfast for the love of his life. A half-hour later, the smell of delicious Vegan breakfast wafts into the bedroom, stirring the young twink now wrapped up in the large comforter. No longer able to suppress the hunger growing in his stomach, Nick forces himself out of bed.

_Damn it Matt…_ he thought as his stomach rumbled with the pleasurable thought of satiating his appetite.

Matthew walked back into the bedroom to find Nick in the bathroom. Grabbing the camera, he begins the vlog of the day.

"Good morning YouTube, it's 6:30am and I just made Nick some delicious Vegan breakfast. Let's go see what he's up to, shall we?" Cracking open the door, Matthew tiptoes his way into full view of his one-month boyfriend. The matted hair and zombie face were dead giveaways that he had just woken up.

"Morning babe!" Matthew exclaims in his usual, giddy attitude.

"…Hey…" he replies as he tries to force himself awake for the day. "Can we get Starbucks after breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure, hurry down!" responds Matthew before temporarily putting the camera away.

Stepping closer to the sleepy Nick, Matthew grabs him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. Resting his head on the younger one's shoulder, he smirks the most adorable smirk, almost as if he was pretending to be innocent of some strange, guilty crime. Out of nowhere Nick jumps in realization.

"Ah! Stop poking me weirdo! Go put pants on or something." He says embarrassingly, face flushing red. With a large grin Matthew speeds off to the closet, dressing himself in one of his fabulous-as-usual outfits. A few seconds after, a still-heated Nick walks out of the bathroom to put on his own clothes for the day. Walking to the kitchen together, Matthew turns on the camera again.

"So I made Nick breakfast, and here it is! Mhmm doesn't it all look so yummy? What do you think Nick?"

Nick looks up at the camera, smiles, looks back down, then looks at Matthew. "I never thought that I'd miss Bacon so much."

"Eww gross- babe, Bacon doesn't grow on trees." Responds Matt with a playful smile, remembering the picture that Nick tweeted to him the other day. Laughing together, they sit down to enjoy the meal, turning off the camera once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around an hour and half had passed since a certain Matthew Lush had gotten out of bed for the day. Having decided to sit down at Starbucks today, Matt and his boyfriend Nick were in the middle of conversation about whose better between Mariah Carey and Celine Dion. While it did get a tad heated, their arguments always ended with a silent stare at each other, then non-stop laughter.

"Ready to go home, Babe?" asks Matthew.

With a thoughtful nod, Nick gets up and throws their cups in the trash. Looking at his phone, he sees the time.

"Oh it's 8:00am; time is flying by pretty fast today. It's almost-"

"Magical?" asks Matthew, finishing his boyfriend's sentence. Blushing, Nick nods back at the older rainbow-haired stud he managed to hook, line, and sink. Remembering the video they had just recorded about meeting up at Disney, nostalgia took over Nick as they made their way back to the car.

"Do you-"

"Wanna do something today?" cuts off Matthew as once again he finishes the other's sentence. Nick blushes as he literally feels their relationship deepening every minute longer he spends with this perfect man. He manages to let off a nod, but doesn't speak due to his cheeks burning up as they had this morning.

Opening up the camera, Matthew starts recording their day again.

"Hey guys, so we just finished our time at Starbucks! Sorry I forgot to record, Nick was desperately trying to pretend that Celine was better than Mariah- just kidding Nick!" said Matthew with the most sheepish smile ever.

"So we're about to go on a magical adventure today. We're not sure what we're gonna do yet, but we'll see you in a few!" At that, Matthew put away the camera, leaving him and his boyfriend alone and separate from the world.

Getting in their car, they decide to choose a random direction and drive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys, so it's like 1:40pm already! Wow the time flew by so fast!" exclaimed Matthew to the camera.

"Yeah, like, I can't believe that we've been traveling the city for almost 6 hours already! I mean, we went to a few shops, watched a movie, and ate lunch! It doesn't seem like we did that many things, but dang here we are!"

After going into smaller details about the different shops they went to, Matthew shuts off the camera again.

"Ready to go home Babe?" he asks.

"No… not really, but yeah I guess I am kind of exhausted; I just don't want our day to end." Responds the younger of the two. Smiling back at Nick, Matthew leads the way back to the car. Driving home, the two boyfriends play the humming game, where they hum a song and the other has to guess which song it is. Comically, the only two artists that were hummed were Mariah Carey and Celine Dion. Laughing all the way home, the day didn't seem like it could get any better.

2:00pm and the two arrive back at their home. Smiling slyly from behind, Matthew gave the keys to Nick to go open the front door as he carried the bags from shopping earlier. As Nick opened the door, he gasped in shock at the sight he beheld before him. A layer of rose petals carpeted the floor. On the other side of the room was 2-dozen roses; they were pink, yellow, white, and with one red rose.

"Oh my god, Matt! Did you do this?" asks Nick.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you silly." He replies. "The colors have meaning as well. Yellow means friendship, because you're not just my boyfriend, but my best friend as well. The pink is usually used for having a crush on someone, showing your interest. My feelings for you are strong, and it's the perfect symbol for our 1-month anniversary. The white means purity, since there is no one or nothing more pure than you- not even an angel. Finally, the red rose is to say that Nicholas Laws, I love you. I love you, and I want you to be mine forever."

Practically dying with laughter and tears, Nick embraces Matthew in the tightest grip ever. Standing there together, neither one of the two wanted to stop. They wanted time to stand still, forever locking them in this moment of ultimate devotion. Looking into Matthew's beautiful, warm-chocolate eyes, Nick kisses him uncontrollably.

"Do you want me to grab the camera?" asks Matthew.

"Not right now; let it just be us for a while longer." Hugging Matthew even closer, Nick melts into his arms. Desire started choking Nick's heart, right next to nerves. A strange excitement flew over his body, making him want Matthew in every way he possibly could. Moving to the bedroom, the two started cuddling, holding each other as close as they've ever held each other. 2:30pm came and went, as they reveled in each other's presence.

"Matt..."

"Yes babe?"

"I- I think I'm ready." Nick says stuttering slightly, face bright red.

"Wha- but are you sure? I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you or anything."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, except maybe deciding to stalk you." He joked, nervously trying to get ahold of himself.

"You're so cute babe." Said Matthew, as he pulled Nick into a deep, lustful kiss. Matthew sat up and pulled off his shirt, climbing on top of Nick and peeling off his top as well.

"You're so hot." He whispers in Nick's ear, making him blush even harder. Matthew leaned back down to bring their lips together again, but slowly grinding on the twink as well. Nick let out a soft moan as he starting moving his body into Matthew more and more. Soon, he could take it anymore. A ripple of deadly desire shot across Nick's entire body, and he grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and rolled them around to where he was now on top. Pressing lips together again, Nick begins undoing Matthew's pants.

"N-nick, so forceful of you." Comments Matthew, not complaining about the change of pace. Sliding off Matthew's pants, Nick undoes his as well. Sliding down the older's body, Nick reveals the throbbing member below, visually taking in the magnificent dick. Looking up at Matthew, a naughty blush creeps up forcing Nick to look back down. Matthew's eyes glaze over, feeling the hesitant breath of his lover below.

Nick grabs the member, and begins massaging the sides with his tongue. Matthew moans in pleasure as he arches, in need of constant warmth on his dick. Sliding slowly up the shaft with his tongue, Nick reaches the tip and begins tickling the underside with the tip of his tongue. Matthew begins to shake a little, vibrating with complete desire. Nick looks back up at Matthew whose eyes are closed at the moment. He moves back down the shaft with his lips, moving back up as well. When he reaches the top he slides the member into his mouth, making Matthew moan out louder as his dick is surrounded by warmth in all directions.

Nick begins moving his head up and down; sliding his smooth, wet tongue across the shaft at the same time, fully utilizing every part of his mouth. Suddenly, he feels strong hands grab his shoulder. Looking up, Matthew pulls him closer by the chin, kissing him once again. Rolling Nick back underneath, Matthew slides down to the virgin dick below. He starts out much the same way as Nick, except uses his tongue in the center of the shaft, working his way up excruciatingly slowly.

Nick moans loudly, unable to control the volume of his voice. Matthew massages the spot right below the head with his tongue, making Nick arch higher and higher. Suddenly stopping, Nick exasperates all his breath, falling back down fully on his back. Matthew uses this time to put his entire member in his mouth. Nick arches back up, but Matthew holds him down, pleasingly torturing the younger one. Sliding down along the shaft, he deep throats Nick. Nick once again moans out loud.

Matthew begins rotating his head at the same time as using his tongue and sliding up and down Nick's deliciously hard cock. Unable to handle anymore, Nick starts tensing as the feeling of completion starts to set upon him. Matthew lets up right before Nick can come, milking him a bit. Immediately after, Matthew goes back down, deep throating Nick once more, Nick calling out in ultimate pleasure, "M-m-ma-matthew!"

Swallowing all of his sweetness, Matthew coaxes more out with his tongue, milking out what's left in Nick's body. Climbing up next to Nick, they share a long, romantic kiss. They sit there for a while longer, waiting for Nick's virgin body to recuperate.

"M-matthew, do you have condoms?" asks Nick. Smirking, Matthew reaches under the bed for a box of condoms. Getting one out, he hands it to Nick.

"Put it on me." He says. Nick blushes again, but only lightly. He slides it onto Matthew's still-hard cock. Matthew rolls over on top of him and kisses him again. Reaching under the bed again, Matthew grabs an orange tube of KY Warming Jelly, rubbing the lube onto his throbbing member. Lifting up Nick's legs, he slowly places his dick at the entrance.

"I love you." "I love you too."

He slowly pushes in. Nick gasps in slight pain, squeezing the sheets next to him. Matthew reaches over and locks hands with the younger one, comforting him. He slowly pushes in deeper, finding it harder to control himself as the heat wraps around his rock-hard dick.

"Go." Grimaces Nick, squeezing Matthew's hand even tighter. Matthew thrusts in the rest of the way, and Nick gasps with pleasure this time, his entire body heating up. Matthew leans into Nick's legs, testing the flexibility of the younger's body. Legs above his head, Nick's body begins to resonate with a sensation of pure ecstasy. Matthew pushes himself in as far as he can go, leaning forward to kiss Nick. Mouths together, Nick can't help but let out a small mewling of pleasure.

"M-more." Says Nick, inviting Matthew to go faster. Matthew starts thrusting in faster and faster, harder and harder, finding a rhythm to move to. Nick lays there feeling the world around him shift, his senses all feeling the same thing, every cell in his body wanting Matthew more than anything in the universe. Soon, Nick finds himself thrusting downward into each of Matthew's pumps. More and more heat rises from each boy's body, completion not far away.

"Are you close?" whispers Matthew into Nick's ear. Unable to do anything but nod, Matthew makes thrusts Nick didn't think could get deeper. A couple more and-

"Nngh- Matt!" "Uagh- Nick!"

Both boys scream out almost simultaneously, the entire world turning white. A couple seconds later, but what seems like minutes to them, Matthew falls onto his back next to Nick, both boys breathing heavily. With one final, loving kiss, the two start to drift off into sleep, unable to move anymore.

In his final thoughts before darkness overtook him, Nick thought:

_Sorry Allie… but Matthew Allie Life…_

**4:00pm**


End file.
